With the growth in size and capability of information systems, including computer based information systems, has come an increasing number of specialized information systems, many of which need to communicate with one another to accomplish a task, such as providing better customer service or care. One example of different information systems that may need to communicate in order to provide better customer service may include a customer resource management system (CRM) system and an enterprise resource management (ERP) system.
CRM systems generally are customer service systems designed to provide better customer service between an organization and its customers. ERP systems generally are systems designed to manage an organization's resources, including storing client information. However, increasingly it may be the case that an organization or organizations may prefer to have coordination among their CRM and ERP systems, especially in the field of facility maintenance.
It may be the case that customers who need services, repairs or other maintenance to be performed on their facilities or equipment may need to interface with a CRM system of a maintenance organization. However, without coordination between the systems, the CRM system may be without information maintained by the ERP system of the maintenance organization, such as information pertaining to the facility structure and layout, including information about the equipment located at the facility. In such cases, it may be helpful for the CRM system to have access to the facility information as maintained by the ERP system, in order to gain a better understanding of the work to be done or problem to be solved. Also, without coordination between the CRM and ERP systems, it may be difficult for a CRM representative to provide a customer with accurate information concerning the status of a work order previously placed.